Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage elements for storing and retrieving data. These data storage elements can include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state storage devices, hybrid storage devices, tape storage devices, and other mass storage devices. Manufacturers of data storage devices typically manufacture different grades of data storage devices that can have different performance characteristics, such as throughput rates, transaction buffer sizes, rotation rates for rotating magnetic media, or latencies, among other characteristics.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can include a large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
These high-density storage configurations might employ a variety of storage devices using different storage technologies. One such storage technology includes data storage drives with shingled magnetic recording (SMR) technology to increase storage densities on associate storage media. SMR technology physically overlaps adjacent data tracks on a magnetic storage media, in contrast to a non-overlapping recording technology, such as parallel magnetic recording (PMR). However, differences in host-side throughputs of data storage drives that include SMR technology can lead to unpredictable performance for individual data storage drives and thus unpredictable performance for the large number of data storage drives within a storage facility.